Sparks
by captaincronut
Summary: Sparks is my first ever Captain swan fanfic. Drabbles from tumblr now included.
1. Sparks

**_First fanfic guys. Set just after 3x06_**

She wanted to talk to him. No. She needed to talk to him. After his confession at the echo caves, Emma couldn't stop thinking about Killian. Because that was his name. Not Hook, but Killian. But of course she couldn't tell him that. He would think that she was going soft on him. Which was of course, ridiculous. She would still call him Hook. Yeah, that was probably for the best.

Okay. Talk to him Emma, come on. It's not like you're going to confess your love to him, right?

Right?

Fuck.

Love.

He deserves to know. He deserves to know how she feels. Dammit. Okay let's do this.

Her mom and dad were already trying to sleep a bit. Her mom facing away from her dad, still mad at him for not telling her what had actually happened. Regina was sitting on a tree stump, staring into the fire that was slowly burning in the middle of the small camp they'd set up for the night. Neal, ugh Neal. He had been trying to get her attention all day. Apologizing at least 5 times for everything. And even though that was sweet, she couldn't help but feel horribly annoyed by him. That was after he kissed her though. Yeah, he kissed her. And she kissed him back. Nothing. She felt nothing, not even a little spark. Unlike when she kissed Hook.

Gods, Hook. The thought of him mad her look up. He was standing against a big tree at the far side of the camp right across from her. Oh right, she was going to talk to him.

"Hook"

"Hello, love."

Love. There is that word again. She couldn't help but have this weird feeling in the lower part of her stomach. She didn't want to think about that, yet.

"Can we talk for a second?" she asked, hoping he couldn't see how nervous she actually was.

"sure, talk."

" I mean alone. Not here"

She turned around an motioned for him to follow her into the woods. They walked for a short while.  
She wanted to be sure they were far enough from the camp so no one could hear, or see them.

"Where are we going, lass?" he dared to ask.

She stopped. "This should be far enough" And before he could even register what happen she turned around, grabbed him by the lapels of his coat much like she did before, and kissed him. Just as passionate as their first kiss. Oh gods, it was really happening. She was really kissing him, again. It didn't take long before she felt him respond. Kissing her back with so much passion. And there is was. That spark, the spark she didn't feel when Neal kissed her. It was there. And this wasn't just a spark, it was like fireworks, exploding like on new year's eve. She doubted if he even knew what fireworks were. She felt his hand in her hair, and remembered that they were actually kissing. Slowly nipping his bottom lip, she parted her lips and deepened the kiss. He let her, and followed. Dipping his tongue in her mouth, slowly. She felt the coolness of his hook softly on her back, bringing her closer. She needed to stop, she knew enough. But she couldn't, it was too addictive. Gods he was addictive. But she needed to stop, and finally found it in her to break the kiss.

Touching foreheads, he spoke. Much like the first time they kissed.

"That was.."

"Yeah.." she said. Still breathing heavily, which made sense after a kiss like that.

"Not that I mind, love. But why?" he asked her, still unsure of why she kissed him.

"I needed to know"

"Why"

They finally fully parted, though still standing close.

" Because Neal kissed me."

"I'm not quite following, love."

How was she going to put this? "Well," she started "when Neal kissed me, I hoped I would feel something. Like a spark, but I didn't. And then I realized that, uhm.." she stopped, feeling awkward of talking about their first kiss. "When we uhm.. kissed, the other day." Gesturing between the two of them. "I did. I felt a spark"

" But, I thought you said it didn't mean anything?" he asked, confused about where she was going with this.

"Yeah, well that was a lie. I felt a spark, Hook. One that I didn't feel when Neal kissed me. I wanted to make sure the spark was still there by kissing you again. And it's still there" she said. Looking up at him, a small smile on her face.

"ohh."

"yeah."

" And what now?"

" I don't know. I will have to tell Neal that I don't love him, but you." Fuck! Did she just say that out loud?

He just smiled. A real smile, and took her hand in his. "Okay."

"Okay."

"So… does that mean I can kiss you more often now?" she had to smile at that, and looked him in the eyes.

"I guess" and he did, a really short soft kiss this time. Grabbing her face with only one hand, he broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes.

" I love you too"


	2. Back in my world

**Drabble prompt from tumblr : Emma can't sleep she hears a voice a voice that warms her up and makes her feel safe. She follows the voice and finds Killian singing. **

She can't sleep. It's just too much. Everything that had happened is just too much. They hadn't found Henry yet and she was starting to worry about what Hook said to her. What if they don't get to Henry in time? What if he's already a lost boy and doesn't want to come home anymore. What if he never wants to come home?

And then of course there is Neal. He had been trying to make up for all the things he did to her. And apologizing quite a lot of times. But it just didn't feel right. She really wished he was dead, it would've been so much easier. To just try to forget and move on. But now she had to face it all over again.

And then there was that confession from Hook. He basically confessed his love for her. She didn't want to think about how it actually gave her this warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. She shouldn't.

Finally she found her eyelids slowly closing, as she imagined his voice lulling her to sleep. Wait. Her eyes snapped up. She was not imagining his voice! It was real. And he wasn't talking, he was singing.

"what the.." she whispered, getting up from the bed that wasn't there. And followed the voice.

After a short walk she found him sitting on a big log in the middle of a small clearing. She stayed behind a tree and some leaves, hoping he wouldn't notice her. What she saw amazed her. He just sat there, flask in hand, singing. Was that really him? He sure as hell was a good singer! Not being able to make out the words he was singing, she got closer. Now she was close enough she could finally make out the words he was singing.

"Baby, come back in my world now. Because lately, it's been kinda lonely." He sang.

Wow, he really had a nice singing voice, she thought.

"Baby. I've got to be honest. Cause, maybe. I can't live without you by my side."

Just when she was about to turn back to the camp he stopped. "you can come out now, love. " he said.

"Dammit." She cursed under her breath. She hoped she would be able to go back to the camp and talk to him about it later. She started to become more tired when he was singing, so she wanted to try to get some sleep again. Never mind.

So she stepped into the small clearing, and sat down on the log, next to him. "sorry"

"For what?" he asked.

"sneaking up on you" she began. "you're really good by the way."

"you were not supposed to hear that." He told her, looking down, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"why not?"

"Because this is something I would rather keep to myself" he said.

" But you're really good Killian." That made him look up, and raise his eyebrow. The sound of his name sounding different coming from her.

"thanks, I guess."

"sing for me?" she dared to ask. Hoping he would sing again so she might be able to sleep now.

"Okay" he said. And started singing again. The same lyrics as before, rolling over his lips. He was a natural, and she laid her head down on his shoulder. Feeling his arm slide around her shoulder, she felt her eyelids close. And asleep, she was.


	3. A certain pirate

**_Prompt from tumblr: Emma approaches Killian for the first time when everything surrounding pan has cleared up. She has no need to see him other than she wants to and it throws him, realizing there really is still hope of them going somewhere, outside of moments when they are peril or on a mission_**

It was over. And everyone survived. Everyone was okay.

Emma was in one of the guest cabins of The Jolly Roger. Sat down on one of the beds, thinking about everything that had happened. She was glad it was all over, and that they were finally on their way back home. On their way to Storybrooke, because that was her home now. She couldn't think about a life anywhere else. She'd just found her family back and she did not want to lose them again. And then there was Hook. She never thought she would be able to see him any different than as a pirate. But she did. Though he had changed after they found Neal. And she didn't like it. He was more distant, almost like he was scared to come even near her.

She and Neal already sorted things out. She told him she couldn't go through everything again, she just couldn't do it. It had caused her too much pain already and she wanted to forget it, all of it. She still couldn't believe he left her to be arrested and sent to prison. And after the curse was broken, he didn't even come to visit her. He just didn't care. He even told her he wouldn't have come near her if he had known who she really was. No. She was done with him.

Hook didn't know that though. He probably still thought they were together, or going to be. Eventually.

She needed to talk to him, to see how he was coping with all of this. He had after all, confessed his love for her.

That thought made her stand up, and she made her way to the deck where he was probably navigating the ship. But when she got there he wasn't there, it was David who was at the helm. So she made her way down again, this time to his cabin.

He was just dozing off when he heard a knock on the door of his cabin. David had just taken over the helm for a while so he could get some sleep. Thinking he had been woken up by David, he didn't even bother to get up, let alone open his eyes.

"David, I told you I was going to try to get some sleep" he said grumpily, hoping the man at the other side of the door would leave him alone for a bit longer. It had only been fifteen minutes since he had, finally been alone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll come back later." Wait that was not David!

"Emma?"

"Yeah, it's me. But I'll leave you alone; let you sleep for a while." And before she could even turn around he had already opened the door for her, sleepy eyes and a tired smile covering his face.

"No! It's okay, come in. I'm up now anyways, so."

"uhm, okay." She said, and walked into his cabin. His cabin was way bigger than the one for the guests, she noticed. Not really knowing where to sit, she sat down at the side of his bed. It was still warm, so he had really been trying to sleep?

"What can I do for you, love?" he asked her. Confused about why she came to pay him a visit. But still sitting down at the other side of the bed. Not getting too close. Although the really wanted her close, he knew how to keep his distance. Confused about why she came to pay him a visit.

"Nothing in particular, just came to see how you were doing? And to see if you wanted some company."

That struck him. Did she really want to see him, to keep him company?

"oh"

"Is it really that weird? That I want to spend a little time with you?"

"It is, love. Shouldn't you be with Neal?"

So he really thought she and Neal were together.

"Hook, Neal and I are not together. I told him that it's over, that I can't go through all of it again. It's just too much." That made him look up, confusion clear in his eyes.

"Besides, when I want to spend my time with a certain pirate, I do. You know me Hook; I always do what I want."

"That for sure, loves." He replied. Unable to hide the smile on his face. She wanted to spend time with him. With him instead of Neal. That idea gave him hope, hope for what's to come. Maybe she did actually like him just a little bit more than he thought. There was still hope for them. So he stood up, and doing so he grabbed his flask. Handing it to her she took it, smiling up at him. He climbed onto the bed, lying down and patting the spot next to him. She took another gulp of the rum and gave him back his flask, climbing on the bed and lying down next to him.

They talked for a while, about their shared adventures in Neverland, and where he kept is stash of rum. He asked her about before she came to Storybrooke, and she told him. When she was finally done telling her story, she looked to the man next to her. Finding him fast asleep. Suppressing a yawn, she found her eyelids grow heavy herself, and decided that there was nothing wrong with a little bit of sleep.

When he woke up, he instantly felt that he was not alone. Not only was his arm feeling numb, there was also something heavy on his chest, and he opened his eyes. Only to find Emma there, her head resting on his chest, arm lazily draped across his stomach. A small smile on her face. He just smiled, and closed his eyes again. Pulling her close, he thought about how he could get used to this. Within minutes, he was asleep again.

And when another couple of hours later, David came to check where the pirate had gone. He found his own daughter, cuddled to the side of this bloody pirate.


End file.
